Lullabies
by Sailor Ra
Summary: Just like perfume and cigarette smoke..." He kissed her cheek, a familiar comforting gesture, and continued the lullaby. "Lingers forever..." She clenched his hand. "Soaked into my skin." ToshiroHotaru oneshot.


Lullabies

_"La, la, la, la, la. Just like a lullaby lingers in my head, the smell of your skin lingers on me now." _

It was just a moment, a glance, maybe even less. It all happened just by pure chance or maybe it was fated. She wasn't really sure. Hotaru was never sure when it came to strange, crazy emotions like these. So unfamiliar, yet she had craved for something like this for such a very, very long time. This emotion that she had been denied for so long was now wrapped around her like a security blanket. Just like the arms that wrapped around her, refusing to let her go.

In a moment, a glance, or maybe even less she met a man. It had been a pure accident or just fated by Setsuna-mama, but how it happened didn't even matter. What mattered now was that it did happen. The man with green eyes and white hair looked at her before slaying his sword through a monster's skull. It shouldn't have happened, but it did.

The reasons for coming up to her could have been from curiosity to the fact that she could see him in his shinigami form. To get to know her, but even she knew that was wrong. He simply wanted to get to know her and to learn how why she could see him and the hollow.

He talked to her like she was a normal human, but they both knew that they had secrets. Deep secrets that caused them to stay wary. However, just like a scar, they grew closer, never fully comfortable. Hands would bump into each other, barely touching the other's skin, and pretended not to notice, but they did. They always noticed how the other felt. Icy cold skin that almost burned her thin pale skin. A few minutes they would stay apart, but just like the moon lingers close to the planet, they gravitated toward each other again. Then there were the awkward moments when she would suddenly hug him and tease him, calling him 'Shiro-chan'.

Stubbornness and pride often got in the way of any true revelation of emotions that blossomed during a year. He would know that something was there, but he was never quite sure if he would risk it. He had seen how Byakuya-Taichou acted and had seen the pain on Kuchiki's face when someone would mention how much Rukia looked like Hisana, but then that was when Hitsugaya would stumbled in his thoughts and he realized that was what love was.

Chance. Everything came to chance. There were no guarantees, and this bothered the both of them. They had been so terrified of what could and might happen because of a new threat, Aizen being the main one. Then one of them muttered one day, "I love you." They weren't sure who said it, but they grabbed the other's hand and Toshiro kissed her forehead.

She smiled; that was how they got to where they were now. In her room, Toshiro Hitsugaya was sitting on her bed with her head on his lap. His hand making small circles on her back and the other hold her tiny hand in his.

A deep and gentle voice hummed, _"Don't think it'll ever leave me now, baby."_

A lullaby, that's what this was. So she could go to sleep and he could go fight that damned traitor Aizen. Her eyelids grew heavy with the lullaby wrapping around her in a warm mind blanket. She took a deep breath, smelling only fresh snow and ice on his skin, and sighed. She wanted to beg him, but she knew better than anyone that he wouldn't listen. Only nod and break his promise

Toshiro was always very good at that. Breaking promises were things he did often. Breaking promises with her to fight a hollow when they were supposed to go out. Breaking promises to her about being safe when he would come back with blood all over him.

Yes, he was very good at breaking promises.

Except for one. He always kept one promise and that was to sing her to sleep before he went away for awhile.

He leaned down to kiss her ear, _"Just like perfume and cigarette smoke…"_

She was never sure where he came up with these lullabies, but they were there and they were hers. No one else had ever heard these little songs except for Momo, but to Hotaru they were still hers and no one else's.

"Toshiro…" Hotaru whispered, her eyes closing. Just too tired to fight with him about this and hoping he would return in one piece. That's all she could ever hope for.

He kissed her cheek, a familiar comforting gesture, and continued the lullaby. _"Lingers forever…" _She clenched his hand even harder. _"Soaked into my skin." _

* * *

Sailor Ra: I just moved to a new state so I can't promise any updates for awhile. And I have decided the Destruction will not have any pairings. I'm sorry, but it just doesn't seem that kind of story, you know? Wow, I can focus on something none mushy. I think we should warn the President Bush about the world ending, but then again-

Cain: (hits her in the back of the head) How dare you work on this when you finally get to the chapter with me in it!

Noah: I'm not complaining. (smirks)

Cain: (glares) I've had just enough of you.

Sailor Ra: (sweat drop) Umm, okay, yeah. Oh and don't take the lullaby that I, Sailor Ra wrote I worked very hard on those lyrics and there for Hellish Angels, but they seemed to fit her so please don't take them. Only if you ask.

Well, this called an anxious oneshot since I did just move. God I'm going to be a freshmen all over again. What fun. Okay, now reviews make me very happy. And I thank Saturn's Spawn for taking her time to edit this story for me. I owe her big time and I have to promise something big, but I can't think of anything big enough that would say how thankful I am. Well, Okay, review and I do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon just the plot and the lyrics. Which I will come after you with a jack hammer if you steal. I am not kidding. Ask if you want to use them.


End file.
